dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Thermal Stone
The Thermal Stone is a Survival item in Don't Starve. It requires an Alchemy Engine to prototype, and costs 10 Stones, 1 Pickaxe, and 3 Flint to craft. Its purpose is to delay body temperature loss, preventing the player from Freezing in the Winter. A Thermal Stone absorbs heat from fire, regardless of whether it is on the ground, in a Chest, or in the player's inventory. The size of the fire affects the maximum charge the stone can attain. A "glowing orange" Thermal Stone provides a maximum amount of 120 points of insulation, as well enough light to ward off Charlie. Temperature stages A Thermal Stone's maximum temperature is 60 °C. There are five visual states that correspond to its current temperature range: : Freezing White : < 0°C : Blue : 0°C - 25°C : Grey : 25°C - 40°C : Yellow :40°C - 50°C : Glowing Orange : 50°C - 60°C Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC and Shipwrecked DLCs, cold Thermal Stones are used in the Summer or Dry Season to prevent Overheating. A Thermal Stone can be cooled by placing it next to an Endothermic Fire, in an Ice Box, or in the Snow Chester. In the DLCs, two previous behaviors are changed: * While carried in any Backpack, including Insulated Pack, Thermal Stones can still affect the player's temperature. * Hot Thermal Stones no longer provide light. In the Reign of Giants DLC Moleworms can steal Thermal Stones, so caution must be taken, especially around Deciduous Forest biomes. In the Shipwrecked DLC Thermal Stone is an ingredient for Ice Maker 3000. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Thermal Stones lose 12.5% of their durability every time its color changes to gray, so it's wise to maintain its temperature whenever feasible, so as to prolong durability. It can, however, be repaired with a Sewing Kit, one use of which will fully repair it. Usage Tips *The crafting recipe allows even the most worn out Pickaxe to be used. *In Winter, the Thermal Stone actually freezes the player at its coldest state, and during Summer hot Thermal Stones overheat the player. Chester, Packim Baggims or Hutch can be utilized to carry the cold/hot Thermal Stones, without affecting player temperature. Companions are immune to effects of Freezing and Overheating. *Carrying multiple Thermal Stones in inventory slots gives minimal benefit as they would all cool down or warm up at the same rate, although all stones will transfer their heat to the player as long as the temperature of the each stone is greater than the player's temperature. *Having more than one Thermal Stone, one carried with the player, the other one kept charged (near a fire for warmth, or in an Ice Box for cold) allows quick switching, instead of waiting for a single one to charge. Trivia *This item was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. *The Thermal Stone was renamed from Heat Stone to best fit its functionality in the Reign of Giants DLC, since it can also be used to cool the player. * In the final release of the DLC, Where there's a Wilson..., the Thermal Stone received a new, cleaner asset for when it is at minimum temperature. Also in this update, the minimum temperature for the Thermal Stone was set to 25 in the Summer, solving the previous issue where holding a frozen Thermal Stone would cause freezing damage in the Summer. Bugs * A Thermal Stone can be used to dry off a player with as much efficiency as a fire. As long as wetness is going down, the player can stand next to a thermal stone of any color to dry off quickly. This can help while using the Endothermic Fire, as it does not dry the player off like the Fire Pit. * In Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked, Thermal Stones are more effective in Backpacks, than when carried in inventory slots. Multiple Thermal Stones stored in a pack can multiply the rate and limit that a player's temperature is affected. Carrying more than one Thermal Stone in a pack can overheat the player if both Stones are hot, even in the Winter. Conversely, two cold Stones in a pack can freeze the player, even in the middle of Summer. Gallery heat.png|Thermal Stone near fire. heatlight.png|Thermal Stone Light Radius; Crock Pot Light Radius. Thermal Stones Fire Pit.jpg|Thermal Stones that haven't heated up yet placed by a roaring fire. Heat Stone.jpg|The Thermal Stone lit up surroundings in older versions of Don't Starve. Thermal Stones.png|This displays 6 colors of the thermal stone. Category:Science Category:Survival Tab Category:Warmth Category:Light Sources Category:Cooling Category:Non-Flammable Category:Limited use